Naomi and Emily (Naomily) Lifelong love story
by someonewhois
Summary: This is a story about Naomi and Emily and how they met and how they are feeling as they develop a relationship with each other, through the struggles, secrecy and passion. Basically a rewrite with slight changes with added Naomily scenes and more graphic content. (M for later chaps)
1. Chapter 1

**Naomily Story**_ (This is my first fanfic so please give me advice :) and tell me what I did good and what I can do better!)_

It was the first day back at college for the Fitch sisters and Katy had already managed to overshadow her more timid and shy twin sister Emily. This did bug Emily, but she put up with it. She would only manage to embarrass them so she thought, and figured as usual it was best to let Katy take over as she knew how to manage them flawlessly. It was also in Katy's nature to lead, whereas Emily was more easy going and not as confident. It had always been Katy that supported them. At least it had been that way since they were about 12 years old. It all started one day at recess...

While Katy was making friends and joining social circles, Emily was off making a new friend of her own. She used to tag along with her sister, but she had begun to come out of her shell. At least to Naomi who she had been making good friends with. They would swing on the bars together and they would practice their kart wheels. They also loved to dance. They would play alone, far away from all the other kids in the corner of the school yard. They were seen as a bit of a pair of losers, but they didn't mind. Emily was enjoying herself far too much to give a damn about the thoughts of others. Something about this new friend of hers made it all worth it. You see, she couldn't quite describe the feeling, but she felt drawn to her new found friend. She would think about her a lot, and she always wanted to be with her. She admired her and she wanted to be close to her. They had become fast friends.

One day at recess they were dancing and Emily started to get these strange feelings... "Haha! What kind of dancing is that!?" Naomi cried out in exasperation to Emily. Emily had begun to dance in the strangest way. A sort of half waltz, half drunken stagger on her own a few feet away from Naomi who had been spinning in whimsical circles.

"What? I'm dancing!" She replied indignantly. She knew in her head that she was only doing it for Naomi's attention, but she didn't quite admit it to herself.

"Jesus! You call THAT dancing? Let me show you, THIS is what's dancing!" Naomi goes over to Emily and takes her hand. She begins to lead them in a waltz. "You're such a tard." She chuckles, "don't you know how to do a proper waltz?"

"Haha, sorry. I guess I've just never been too coordinated." She admitted sheepishly with a smile. They became deeply immersed in their conversation and had been unconsciously slowing their pace until they began to settle into a slow dance. They were very close and their bodies were almost touching. Emily was beginning to feel strangely again. She was feeling a weird sensation all over. Big amounts of energy seemed to be flowing through her body, her heart rate was increasing and her breathing became shallower.

"Emily? Helloooo, earth to Emily!"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry I was just.. thinking." She had been so caught up in the weird sensations overcoming her body that she had totally blanked out of her conversation with Naomi. She looked up at Naomi. Naomi was staring at her with an amused smirk on her face. Emily just continued to stare at her. She was in a confused daze. She was feeling so many things that she didn't know _what_ to do. Naomi then began to stare back. There they were, slow dancing alone on the outskirts of the playground; staring into each others' eyes. It was then that Emily made a move and pressed her lips against Naomi's. Naomi, not sure what was happening just stood there in the lip lock. As the initial shock of the situation subsided, she began to kiss back. Emily made a little squeak which caused a multitude of sensations in the pit of Naomi's stomach. Emily was just as excited and confused. She didn't know what had come over her, but it felt so natural. It felt better than any of the boys she had ever kissed. All of a sudden they hear a shocked disgusted cry:

"WHAT on EARTH are you two doing!? Emily, did this girl just try to _snogg_ you!?" It was Katy, Emily's identical twin sister. She had begun to attracted a crowd. Emily was stunned. She didn't know _what_ to say, but she felt scared. Her sister was obviously angry with her and the people gathering around were snickering at them. She was hearing whispers; the words "dykes" and "lezzies" among them. She immediately began to feel ashamed, but still she just stood there. She looked at Naomi then back at her sister speechless. Naomi was in the exact state of shock as Emily. Katy wasn't about to stand still and look like a fool in front of the whole school. She took immediate action and marched up to Naomi and began insult her.. "Whatchu' lookin' at? Starin' at my tits yea? You lesbian, go find another dyke to snogg instead of molesting my sister, got it?" She said with a sneer. She then roughly grabbed Emily by the arm and began to pull her away. The rest of Emily's recess was spent in sad silence as she hung around her sister and friends. She endured the gossip. They were saying so many nasty things about Naomi. Katy had made up this whole story about Naomi trying to rape Emily. It was a good story, and everyone was having a good laugh. Emily could only look down at her feet and silently nod and agree when asked questions. She didn't want to admit that she was the one who had kissed Naomi. She was afraid. She felt bad for Naomi. In fact she felt like she couldn't bear to live with herself, but soon after Naomi changed schools and life went on as normal. Katy and Emily began to hang around the same circles once more and Emily went back to her shy submissive role. She didn't want to be the laughing stock of the school, and so she followed Katy's lead into social acceptance.

_This is the end of chapter 1. I'm going to make more chapters, and I don't know when I'm going to stop. Please, any input is appreciated :) _


	2. Chapter 2

Emily and Katy went to sit down for the assembly along with the rest of the college students. Everyone was joking around and making a lot of noise. It wasn't until the principal let out a loud cry to silence the kids that they finally calmed down. A very nervous looking teacher began calling out each student's name at the front one by one. Emily couldn't help but notice that girl she used to be friends with in elementary, Naomi. She hadn't forgotten her, but the trauma of that past experience had somewhat subsided and she felt the urge to go and talk to her.

"Katy Fitch!" Katy raised her hand. Emily knew she was next as they would call the names out in alphabetical order. "Emily Fitch!" Emily raised her hand. After taking attendance, she glanced back over at Naomi to find that she was being looked at right back. She let out a timid smile. Naomi just stared blankly and turned away. She was glad to see Naomi, but she could see that Naomi wasn't at all as happy about them being at the same school once again as she was.

Attendance was done and the students were all dispersing into their allocated homerooms. Emily and Katie were walking down the corridor when her sister stoped to chat with a girl named Effy. There she was again, attempting to make connections with the popular or more good looking kids. Emily just waited a few paces behind her while she did her thing. She could hear them faintly and she could hear it when Katie brought her up. Katie, always selling herself as the better one of the two sisters, and Emily the quiet one who followed in her footsteps. It had always been that way. Effy turned her head in Emily's direction at Katie's mention of her. She gave her the once over look and a weak smile. Emily just put her head down and her hand up in greeting then swallowed nervously and looked away. Effy had already turned her attention back to Katie who was chatting away nonstop and bragging about her football star boyfriend. She was just mentioning how they should hang out because they were both the most good looking girls in the school when Naomi was spotted walking towards them. She paid them no mind, but Katie made sure she wouldn't be ignored. Katie stared her down menacingly and gave her the once over disdainfully. Naomi noticed and approached her. She wasn't going to take Katie's bullshit lying down. Emily just stared at the scene cautiously. When she caught Naomi's eye she ducked her head but remained eye contact. Naomi was on the attack mode. She looked right at Katie again and stared at her for a second right back with just as much disdain as Katie had given to her.

"Excuse me." She said in the bitchiest way possible. Katie stepped aside sarcastically and gave her a scornful look at she turned the corridor corner.

"Yea like, don't talk to _her_.. She tried to snogg my sister at middle school." She scoffs. "Pervy.. Don't you think Eff?" Katie looks at Effy expectantly for a few seconds to get an agreement. A few seconds pass by and Effy doesn't respond and Katie begins to look a bit insecure. Effy doesn't have to reply though because just then Naomi appears again right behind Katie..

"Watch out Katie, I might get confused and _fuck_ you with my great big strap-on by mistake." She says rather sarcastically. Katie is too shocked to respond, but Emily is holding back a smile. It was rather humorous and satisfying to watch her sister be so baffled. Naomi walked away triumphantly.

"Muff munching _bitch!_" Katie swears in frustration. "She just jumped on you didn't she Em?"

"Just leave it Katie.." Emily replied. She knew it wasn't true and she didn't wish it was. She had wanted to kiss Naomi and it was a beautiful moment. Katie ruined everything.

"Whatever." Katie replied undefeated. She just sneered at Emily and turned back to Effy who had been observing the whole interaction that had just taken place with an amused look stamped on her face. An amused face that was almost hungry looking. It was as if she wasn't really there and that the whole world was just a show put on for her own amusement and for her to decipher. Like a good mystery book and you're always trying to guess who's the killer. She was hungry for clues.

"C'mon, we'll get the best seats yea?" Katie says to her coaxingly. She quickly spins around and starts marching in the direction of their first class. As she passes Emily by, she begins to follow in her footsteps when she hears Effy talking to her..

"So, you're the doormat then?" Effy stares at her curiously, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Sort of." Emily replies in an annoyed 'what do you want' tone.

"Interesting.. that you just put up with it." Effy walks away, and Emily is left to think about it.

"Yea.." She remarks to herself once again remembering all the reasons why she allows it. She doesn't even know why she allows it anymore. It's just how it's always been, and to speak up would mean to defend Naomi and she just couldn't do that. She didn't want people thinking she was gay. She wasn't gay, she just wanted to kiss Naomi that time and she liked Naomi. That's not gay. It's not _that_ gay. It's not like _I'm_ gay or anything. She continued thinking in that manner until she and her sister reached class..

The teacher at the front of the class threw his book aside and began class. They began with each of them sharing an interesting fact about themselves. First to go was the teacher who expressed his hate for teaching. You could tell in his bitter tone and uncaring attitude. Next to go was a kid named JJ. He shared that he was talented in mathematics but that he lacked in social skills. Next was Katie who quickly announced that she had never not had a boyfriend since she was 7, she said flirtatiously glancing around the room. Typical Katie response Emily thought to herself. Next was herself. She distinguished herself from her sister very powerfully in that instance by saying that she had never had boyfriend. She glanced at Naomi as she said it, who's back was turned to her. Next was Naomi. She cleared her throat and then said,

"I'm Naomi. I hate injustice, and when people tell lies about me." Upon mentioning her hate for rumors about herself, she looks pointedly at Emily, crossing her arms and jutting out her chin as she sits back down. Emily just stares back at her torn. She could not hold her gaze and she quickly turns away, only to glance right back at her when she is not looking. She stares at her hopelessly. Emily couldn't ignore the look she had given her. The look that said that she knew what she did and she knew it was a lie. The look that said '_you kissed **me**_' not vice versa. The look that said 'when are you going to stop being a coward and tell people what really happened'.. but she didn't have the courage. She could only sit there in her own guilt and longing..

_I'm going to end chapter 2 here I don't want the chapter to be too long because personally I find it annoying xD Anyways, whoever reads this, I hope you like it and please please review. This is my first fic and I could use some feedback and constructive criticism. Thanks! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Today was Cook's birthday and the gang were sitting down at the bar together. Among them were Emily and Katie, Effy, JJ, Pandora, Freddie and the birthday boy, Cook. JJ was a shy and awkward boy, but he, Freddie and Cook were long time best mates. Freddie seemed to be quite normal while Cook on the other hand was completely wild. Already he had drank about a gallon of hard liquor and was making a scene, yelling and shouting cries of celebration. Pandora was like Effy's sidekick. She was a bit odd and naive, but she was nice. They had just sat down at the table when Naomi walks in. Emily had invited her with Cook's permission. Everyone stops talking at the sight of her, not that there had been much conversation before besides Cook's antics, and stares at her.

"Oh god, here comes the lezzie to gay us up." Katie spits under her breath just loud enough for everyone to hear. Cook watched her come and sit down with delighted anticipation. He looked like someone was about to deliver the punchline to the best joke in the world. It was how he often looked. He leans over to Naomi and says to her in a low voice..

"Want to know a secret?"

"What?" She replies shyly.

"I know the cure.." He says naughtily. Naomi just looks up at him trying not to smile nervously. She was the odd one out. She didn't know anyone there except for Emily who had invited her. Katie hated her and everyone else knew her as 'the lesbian' which wasn't even true. She didn't even know why she agreed to this. She had to make friends somehow she supposed. She already had a guess to what he might be referring to, but she chose to ignore it.

"The cure for what?" She says pouting.

"It's my cock!" He snickers. Katie is the first to laugh. Everyone else chuckles at it. Naomi just rolls her eyes and crosses her arms which she usually does when she is annoyed. After a few more drinks and cake which cook had gobbled all by himself while the rest just watched appalled, they headed to a private party. Cook had caused a brawl, Pandora ate a whole bag of drugs not knowing you were supposed to snort only a fraction of the amount and Naomi left in a huff seeing that the party was only going to get lamer...

"Naomi, wait!" Emily said rushing after her outside of the building.

"What?" She says, turning around and crossing her arms as she usually does on the defensive.

"Where are you going?" She asks sadly

"Home" Naomi responds pointedly.

"Don't go.." She begs

"Why not?" Naomi questions. They stare at each other for a while. Naomi as if to say, go on I dare you, and Emily pleadingly.

"I don't know.. because." Naomi's face says 'that's what I thought' with a slight smirk. Her face then turns more serious and she asks..

"Why does your sister think that _I'm_ gay."

"I'm sorry." She says softy, almost a whisper. She searches Naomi's eyes desperately. She wanted her to stay, but she knew that she had a reason for being upset.

"See you around." Naomi says before turning to walk away in a huff. Emily can only stare after her longingly..

After Katy had decided to leave, Emily followed after her. The Fitch sisters arrived home tired. It wasn't even that late; it was barely 10 o'clock. Emily was feeling worn out after the long day and thought a shower might help her feel better, but by the time she got to the bathroom Katy was already in there. At least she didn't have to kick her brother's ass for peeping she thought to herself. She was way too tired to deal with that nonsense. Dragging herself down the hallway and into her room, she finally reached the bed. She didn't even bother to change into her pajamas. She just lay there thinking about what Naomi had said, and what her eyes had said before. She began to feel the familiar fear she often felt at the prospect of people thinking she was gay. She wasn't gay, she just... she didn't know. She didn't like to think about it either. She tried to ignore the whole thing, but now that Naomi was around it was much harder to ignore than ever.

5 minutes had passed and the whole battle in her head was leaving her a bit restless. Perhaps she would have that shower after all, that is if Katie was going to be out any time soon. It was then that she remembered the box under her bed. The forbidden box she had created. The one with the beautiful pictures in it. No, they weren't beautiful she thought to herself. she was simply satisfying a secret curiosity, yet she couldn't help but wince as the lie she was telling herself began to sound even more unconvincing the more she used it on herself. Once again she chose to ignore it, but she couldn't help herself from reaching for the box. She sat there on her bed, staring at the box sitting in her lap for a moment. Katie had been in the shower for 7 minutes and she knew she would still be awhile. She just stared at the box forebodingly, almost too afraid to open it for fear of what she might feel and what she might not be able to deny any longer. She knew she liked looking at the pictures. She liked them too much she thought. She mustn't she thought, but her thoughts were interrupted then when she realized that the lock she had so carefully placed had been cracked. Her eyes widened and her face grew pale. She swallowed and broke out in a cold sweat. Someone had seen what was in the box. She was just about to look and see if anything had gone missing when she heard her sister coming out of the bathroom. She had been too distracted to even notice the shower being turned off. She quickly shoved the box back under her bed and faced away, pretending that nothing was wrong. She pretended to be asleep.

Katie slipped into her bed none the wiser. She had turned off the lights and it was pitch dark. Emily drifted to sleep eventually, but it was a struggle. Her mind was freaking out about who might know her little secret and of what they might think or of what they might say or do. God forbid it was Katie she prayed. That night her sleep was anything but peaceful...

_Cheers for the third chapter! :D Hope you guys like it! I noticed I have 2 followers which is pretty awesome xD Please give me advice or feedback or something people, this is my first fic and it'd be awesome to see what y'all think. Thanks :)_

_As you might have noticed, I added a new part to this chapter after they left the party :) I thought it was a bit bland. Thanks Liz for the advice btw and _  
_inspiring me to add this ending!_


End file.
